


Scultimidonus

by KnightVanguard



Category: Ancient History RPF, Classical Greece and Rome History & Literature RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, I have no excuse for what has happened here, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, The Roman Tetrarchy, breaks in Roman sex rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightVanguard/pseuds/KnightVanguard
Summary: Galerius needs to guard his king's bedchambers. Diocletian insists he doesn't have to guard him from the hall.





	Scultimidonus

“My sweet, you shouldn’t be so harsh on Constantinus. He only wants what is best for the empire,” Diocletian ran his fingers through Galerius’ hair.

“Don’t think I don’t see the way he whispers behind your back. We are all in danger here.” He pushed away Diocletian’s hand. “You’re in danger here.”

“Maximian would never allow anything to happen,” he stood and began to pace the room, leaving Galerius alone on the bed.

“Maximian will abdicate soon and you know it. We will be slaughtered the moment he becomes Augusti and then what can you do? You and your pretty idealism-” He approached Diocletian and took him by his shoulders, “This is going to be what destroys our empire. Our home.”

“Rome has withstood far worse than Constantinus and it will continue to withstand,” Diocletian took Galerius’ hand into his own. “Fear not, sweetling, we are at the beginning of a new Rome, not the end.” He pressed a kiss to his partner’s knuckles.

“But the Praetorian-”

“-will not cut down another emperor,” Diocletian sighed. “I’ve given them their fill of money and you, my dear, will give them their fill of blood. As long as we feed the beast, we can’t be harmed. I don’t think Constantinus has done them any favors lately.”

“They’ve been turning on emperors for a century. How can you trust them?” Galerius pushed away from Diocletian and began to pace the room grasping the hilt of his sword. “They are hypocrites. They assassinate the very men they install. They-” he stopped in front of Diocletian. He lifted a hand to Galerius’ cheek. His worried eyes twitched and burned trying to find some hint of fear in his lover’s face. “They will kill you in your sleep,” he shrieked.

Diocletian pulled Galerius into a tight embrace and pressed his nose into his hair. He smelled of salt, sandalwood, and wet fur. Breathing hard and fast into his beloved’s chest, Galerius clawed down his back, leaving thing red lines over his shoulder blades. “If anything were to happen to me-” Diocletian began. “If anything were to happen, you would be here to succeed me.”

“I’m not ready yet. I only know how to rule an army, not the people. I need you to teach me” Galerius’ choked voice was muffled by Diocletian’s purple tunic.

“I trust you,” Diocletian said, each word carefully placed. “I trust you with my life.” He held Galerius’ cheeks in his hands and looked deep into his moon grey eyes. Silence swallowed the room as they breathed in sync. “Besides,” he whispered with a twitch of a smile, “I have a strong, Roman soldier in my bed to keep me safe.” He pressed a kiss to Galerius’ lips and pulled him into a heated embrace. He felt Diocletian’s hands move down his back as the kiss deepened.

“Not tonight, my king,” Galerius pulled but a hair's width away from Diocletian’s mouth. “It is my duty to stand guard of your bedchambers,” Diocletian caught the tiniest hint of a smile in his lover’s eyes.

“I do not think, my sweet, that you have to stand guard from the hallway.” He threw himself into the bed and pulled Galerius on top of him. “From here you can keep your eyes on all of me, all night.”

“My liege,” Galerius hummed, “I believe I do not have a proper understanding of my subject.”

“Oh, and what are you going to do about it?”Diocletian’s eyes shined with anticipation. Galerius tugged on the hem of his toga, emperor’s purple casting it’s reflection on his skin. “Are you suggesting I disrobe?”

“Yes,” Galerius growled. He quickly undid the pin and the fabric fell away from his chest and shoulders. He took a moment to take in the sight, his lover, his emperor bare before him. 

“Why do you not touch me, my dear?” Diocletian asked.

“My lord, it would be impious for someone of my stature to take someone of your own,” Galerius closed his eyes and looked away.

“Since when have you been a pious man?”

“Since I vowed to protect my king,” he smiled and flipped their positions. “That includes his virtue.”

Diocletian undid the pin of his toga and took away the heavy fabric. He placed a hand on Galerius’ heaving chest and took a breath. “Already excited, my sweet?”

“Always for you,” he responded. Diocletian pressed little kisses to his face and worked his way down to his chest. Neither man was young or beautiful anymore, but Galerius’ scars held a certain appeal that tugged at the pit of Diocletian’s stomach. He was a warrior and strong enough to take whatever he wished, but he allowed Diocletian to take from him instead.

He dragged his lips over a particularly grisly mark that ran across his ribs and over his hip. He focused his ministrations on the crease of his groin, drawing a low groan from his from his lover’s throat. “Oh, sweetling,” Diocletian hummed.“Allow me to pleasure you?” He asked as he ran his thumb over the head of his cock. Galerius’ pre-cum slicked his skin and Diocletian brought his thumb to his lips and relished in his taste. He was careful to maintain obscene eye-contact with his beloved as he smeared the last of the fluid on his bottom lip.

“Please,” Galerius panted. “Take from me whatever you wish.”

Diocletian smiled as he reached up and kissed Galerius’ lips. His lover’s arms rained around his neck and shoulders as he pressed their chests together. Diocletian could feel his erection hot and heavy against his own. They both groaned as they pulled away for air.

Diocletian used his old military strength to pull Galerius’ hips to the edge of the bed as he sank to his knees. He took a long moment to admire the build of his lover’s body and cock, flushed red against his belly. With a featherlight touch, he pulled his foreskin over the head and pressed to it the gentlest kiss.

“My king, _please_ do not tease me so,” Galerius begged as he tangled his fingers in Diocletian’s hair.He smiled like a rogue as he gave the tiniest kitten lick to the seam under the head of his cock.

“ _My liege!_ ” Galerius moaned as he threw his head into the silken pillows. Diocletian took pity of his poor lover and rose to kiss his lips and the soft part of his belly, below his navel.

“My darling _pullus,_ I wish we were not kings. Then, I could parade you around the bathhouse and every Roman citizen’s virtue could be ruined by the sight of your body,” Diocleatian murmured before he began sucking Galerius’ cock in earnest. The stretch of his lips and the heat of his flesh on his tongue was a divine gift sent from Zeus and Ganymede themselves.

Galerius was soldier and commander. He lead men to war on the very edges of the empire. He beat back horde after horde of the barbarian swarm and showed the resolve of the Gods even in the face of certain death. Yet, he could not help but to thrust deeper into Diocletian’s mouth and throat. He pet sweet circles into the back of his neck. Diocletian drank in the roughness and tenderness like the finest honey.

Diocletian made a small noise as Galerius’ cock trust deeper in his throat. “My lord,” Galerius said, his voice high and shaky with need. “It is improper for me to fuck your mouth like a whore. The people—“

He was cut off when Diocletian pulled off of him, a strand of his saliva dripping obscenely from his chin. “Fuck the people. I am their Agustus. I write their rules and I will be your _scultimidonus_ ,” Diocletian growled as he settled his hips against Galerius’.

“My lord—“ despite his protests, Galerius’ eyes were alight with desire.

“And you will be Agustus too.” Diocletian rolled his hips. “My sweet, I can not wait to see you in a laurel crown. Fetch me the oil.”

As Galerius pressed the small vial into his hands. Diocletian kissed his chest and gently scraped his skin with his teeth leaving thin white marks that didn’t fade against his flush.

Diocletian prepared himself quickly and smeared the rest of the oil on his fingers before he grasped Galerius’ cock and moved. He closed his eyes as a tiny sound escaped his throat. “Do you want me?” Diocletian asked.

“I do,” Galerius groaned.

That was all Diocletian needed. He lowered himself on Galerius’ cock, slowly at first, until he was seated flush against his lover’s hips. He took He moment to admire the debauched look on Galerius’ face. The blush stretched from his cheeks to his ears and down his chest. Diocletian bend over and kissed him lovingly on the lips.

“Move, _please_ ,” Galerius said into the heel of his hand. His moans rang sweetly in the palace room as Diocletian began to ride him in earnest.

It didn’t take long for Diocletian to feel the ball of warmth settle in the pit of his stomach. He threw back his head as he sighed, baring his chest and throat to Galerius’ wandering hands.

He dragged his hands along Diocletian’s clavicle and pectoral muscles, allowing himself the small joy of hearing him whimper as he focused on his nipples. He moved his hands to his belly and felt the texture of his old battle scars as they gave away to the soft skin of a king. Finally, he moaned as he ran his fingertips across Diocletian’s cock. Pre-cum smeared across his fingers and he enjoyed how it shone on his skin. Galerius started thrusting into his beloved as of it were the last thing he’d ever do.

Diocletian basked into the harmony and rhythm of Galerius’ sounds, but was lacking the melody of his name upon his lips. With all the grace of the Roman legions, Diocletian flipped himself so his back was pressed into the sheets and Galerius was on top of him.

“ _Oh,_ my king,” he cried as he fucked Diocletian into the bed. All fears and inhibitions had left him like lightning. The feel of Diocletian’s muscular quadriceps squeezing on the top of his hips delighted him to the stars.

Diocletian held Galerius’ cheeks and kissed him soft and deep. Their lips were both kiss-swollen and a lovely shade of pink. Galerius held onto his beloved’s back and allowed himself to be kissed. There was almost silence, save for the sound of skin on skin and their quiet whimpers.

“Won’t you cum for me, sweetling?” Diocletian asked when he finally pulled away.

That was all Galerius needed to be pushed over the edge. “ _Diocletian,”_ he whispered as he buried his face in his beloved’s chest. Diocletian followed soon after, leaving a mess on his belly.

Galerius’ eyes were wrapped in a loving haze and he lightly touched Diocletian’s cheek, down to his chest and finally to his stomach. His beloved’s eyes were closed and he breathed fast and hard. He loosely held Galerius’ hand as they regained their bearings.

“Diocletian, I must guard your bedchambers tonight,” he said, ineffectually, not caring as his knuckles touched his beloved’s semen.

“Guard me from my bed,” Diocletian pleaded. “Please take care of me.”

Galerius loathed to disentangle himself from Diocletian’s embrace, but he walked across the room to retrieve a basin of warm water and a cloth. He couldn’t remember it being there when he entered the room earlier. He returned to the bed and placed the basin in his lap as began to clean Diocletian.

The tenderness and intimacy of his lover’s ministrations made Diocletian want to kiss him gently until the world ended, but he was content to wait until they were in bed together. There, they could have all the kisses they could ever want.

**Author's Note:**

> Terms:  
> Scultimidonus: literally, asshole-bestower. A rare and florid term from the early Roman satirist Lucilius.  
> Pullus: literally, chick. An affectionate term for a boy who is loved in an obscene way.


End file.
